


Jacket Ficlet

by Eruva



Series: Swsh One Shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, jackets, putting too much meaning into objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruva/pseuds/Eruva
Summary: Piers gives Raihan a jacket that holds too much meaning.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Swsh One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165370
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Jacket Ficlet

There’s a jacket that hangs from the second hook on the way out of Raihan’s house. He doesn’t get to wear it much since he’s required to be in his gym uniform so frequently, but it’s definitely his favorite. 

Piers had thrown the jacket at him one day as he was leaving the sibling’s flat in Spikemuth, telling him not to read too much into it the way Piers did when he didn’t want to acknowledge that there  _ definitely _ a full essay’s worth of things to read into. Raihan had let it go, knowing better after the last few months of dating.

He threw the jacket over his arm, waved goodbye, and headed back to his place for the week. When he got home, he hung the jacket up on the second hook. Pausing for a moment, he noted it was dark leather and clearly custom made fit his lanky body, not something he’d usually wear. Flygon chirping from the kitchen pulled his thoughts away for the night. 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later when he remembered the jacket on his way out the door to Spikemuth that he realized why Piers had gotten him the jacket. Usually, on his way into the flat from the town’s gate he was stopped by people who recognized him as Hammerlocke’s gym leader or team yell grunts, but this time he’d gone unnoticed. After all, a black leather jacket stood out less here than Raihan’s usual dragon hoodie.

The fact that the jacket had team yell’s logo on the back certainly helped him blend in too since most people in Spikemuth sported the logo in some fashion or other. Smaller, but holding significantly more meaning, the pendant that hung from the sibling’s chokers stood out on the front left side of the jacket. A small band of dark orange around one sleeve and deep blue around the other. A nice subtle combination of the three of them, mixed into something that could help him disappear in a crowd the way sometimes desperately wanted to.

“Thanks,” he offered Piers when the door to the sibling’s flat was pulled open. 

“It looks nice on you,” Piers replied, lightly tapping at the sibling’s symbol hanging just over Raihan’s heart. They left it at that. 

On the days when the world got too loud and responsibilities piled up too high Raihan grabbed the jacket off the hook and hung his bright orange headband in its place. He’d shrugged it on before heading out the door to visit Spikemuth where he could, for a while just disappear to people who saw him past a gym leader.

People who cared for him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Short thread I originally posted on my twitter


End file.
